The War to End All Wars
by Metal4k
Summary: What happens when the victorius gang along with others get caught in the middle of world war 3? Will they die? Or can they survive? OC contest inside. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tori stared at the Tv in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe it. Everything always seemed... Safe. Now she knew it wasn't.

World War III had begun...

-

Ok yes I know you all were expecting a chapter and what not. But! This is dependent on you all. I will leave this contest for a week.

First contest: who from the victorious gang will be with each other? I will split it into two group of three. One group will be in Europe and the other in America. I need your opinions for who should be with who in a group. That will  
Determine any romance. PM me your answers.

Second contest: I need four OCs. Girl or guy. And I will split them two for each victorious group. PM me your OC.

Form for OCs.

Name:

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Personality:

Background:

Family:

Appearance:

Thanks guys! As soon as I have all this the story will go and trust me not everyone will survive and I plan on making this a truly epic story.


	2. Chapter 1 World War III

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long... :/ but I'm really just busy right now... Anyway I hope you enjoy this! Romance was I'm not to big on but there will  
Be romance involved but later. Right now... Well you'll see at the end of the chapter. :p

The OC contest is still open but OCs won't appear till about the 4 or 5th chapter. Alright enjoy! God Bless You All!

Character thoughts in Italics.

-

**6 months ago.**

"Good morning ladies and germs!" Sikowitz yelled as he jumped through the open window.

"Hi sikowitz" His class said. Sikowitz threw his bag onto the ground and clapped his hands together causing Cat to yelp slightly.

"Kiddos... I have news!" He said with a smile.

"What news?" Andre asked.

"Well my cousin is an agent for Colombia pictures. They have decided to host a contest!" Sikowitz threw his hands up in the air with a smile. He stayed silent just staring at them.

"Sikowitz?" Tori asked waving her hand.

"Ah yes Tori?" He replied

"You were talking about the contest?" She said with a smile.

"Yes. Why do you want to know more?" He grinned.

"Uh kinda" Tori said with a shake of her head.

"Very well!" Sikowitz cheered."the contest is that thirty students from across the United States will be selected based on their talent and sent all across the globe to filming sites and music studios to record and act in major motion pictures!"

The class erupted in chatter. Everyone discussing where they could  
Go, what they would audition with, and who they hoped to go with.

"Settle down my pupils! Now The audition is next month. So you all should begin to prepare! The ten groups consist of three people where each group will go to a different city across the globe. City's like Tokyo, Paris, London, Chicago, Beijing, and etcetera."

Again the class erupted in chatter. Tori and Cat were babbling about where they wanted to go. Andre and Beck were talking about auditions. Robbie was on his pear pad trying to figure out what to sing. Jade was just smiling to herself.

"Children enough chatter! You can discuss the contest on your free time! For now... Drive by acting exercise! Your all homeless and begging for coconuts action!"

-

**5 months ago.**

Tori walked through the front doors. Today was the day. The results were to be posted if anyone from Hollywood arts made it in the contest. Her heart was racing. She had spent a week just thinking of a song to sing. Since acting was her best thing she was trying for the musical part of the contest. Same with both Andre and Robbie. Cat tried on both. Jade and Beck both tried out for acting. She saw a huge crowd around the wall next to the lockers. People were walking away with disappointed looks on their faces. She took a deep breath. _ok relax tori..._ She plunged ink the sea of people. Someone said something to her but she didn't hear what they said she was to focused on seeing the results. She finally pushed her way to the front, her bag getting caught several times in the sea of people. She looked up at the result sheet. The way the results were set up were that only schools who made it had their names and students that made it wether on the paper. Tori looked for Hollywood arts. She yelped with joy when she saw her schools name. Her eyes looked down at the winners. She gasped at what she saw.

Jade West for Acting.

Beck Oliver for Acting.

Caterina Valentine for Singing.

Robbie Shapiro for Singing and Playing instruments.

Andre Harris for Singing and Songwriting.

And Victoria Vega for Singing.

Tori jumped with glee. She couldn't believe she made it! What she couldn't believe more was that the only people to make it from her school were all her friends. She squealed with joy. People watched her oddly till they saw her name on the list. People congratulated her over and over. She said thank you but mainly ignored everything. She Bounced over to her locker and shoved her books in it. Her kind was reeling with possibilities. She closed her locker and was suddenly embraced by a squealing Cat.

"Hi Cat!" Tori said with a huge smile.

"Tori we made it! Yay! I'm so excited! Maybe we can meet a unicorn in china!" Cat exclaimed with a huge smile.  
Beck and Andre both walked over to them with smiles on their faves.

"Sup ladies!" Andre smiled.

"Andre we made it!" Tori yelled with a smile.

"Haha yeah girl!" He laughed.

"I wonder were all going to go." Beck said smiling. Even though he was normally calm and cool, he couldn't help but be happy. The intercom turned on.

"Can Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro, Cat Valentine and Andre Harris all report to my office please." Principal Helen said with much cheer in Her voice.

"I wonder what she has to tell us." Tori said still ecstatic as they began to walk towards Helen's office.

"Who cares! We're going across the world girl!" Andre said

-

**1 month ago.**

Tori gasped at the scenery outside the airport. It was beautiful and green. The plants were lush and giant. The grass was everywhere. Buildings looked old and magnificent. She took in a breath of fresh air and slowly let it out with a smile. Beck and Cat walked out behind her both equally impressed.

"Welcome to Italy..." Beck said in a whisper to himself though the other two heard. They had been the group chosen to go to Italy. Unfortunately Andre, Jade and Robbie were sent to Chicago.

"Maybe the Unicorns live her Tori! There's so many plants here!" Cat cried with a smile.

"Maybe" Tori lied. She didn't care right now. She was to overjoyed to care. A woman with black hair and in a suit was next to a limo holding up a sign with their names on it. As they approached her she spoke.

"I take it you three are the students from The United States?" She said with a smile.

"Yes mam." Tori smiled back.

"Then let's get going! Lots to do kiddos!" She said getting into the front of the Limo.

"Wait we're going in this limo?" Beck said with disbelief. She simply smiled and nodded. Cat squealed and plunged into the limo without hesitation. Tori and Beck held in their chuckles towards their overly excited friend. They were astounded by the limo. Inside were neon lights, a tv, a small fridge with drinks and sweets in a basket. The window to the front rolled down. The woman poked her head through.

"We'll be staying in Rome as you already know. It about an hour drive so relax and enjoy the scenery." She pulled her head back into the front and closed the window.

"This is gonna one awesome trip" Beck said with a grin.

"Definitely" Tori smiled.

-

**3 weeks ago.**

Toris POV

That's it! This is officially my most favorite trip ever! Goodness we've been to the Coliseum an the Vatican! Not to mention Cat and I have recorded several songs to be used in movies! It's so exciting! Beck even has a minor roll in a few movies. I really can't believe we've been so lucky! The hotel is awesome. Beck has his own room! Me and Cat have to share but our rooms bigger and it's Cat so I don't mind sharing. If it was Trina... *shivers* we video chat with Andre, Jade, and Robbie in Chicago when we got here. Their having about the same amount of success we are except their in Chicago. We Spend our free time doing everything we can. We get Jilatos, visit historic sites and go shopping! It's Italy come on! Even though Beck does get tired of i, me and Cat still drag him along. It's been awesome. Though the news is saying the east and west nations are at it again. I give it a week till they all make up. That's how it always goes.

**2 weeks ago.**

Becks POV

I can't believe all the stuff we've done! Seriously this is so sick! I've had the best time with Tori and Cat! Even though Cat got us kicked out of a few stores with her want to touch everything, I'm having a blast! My movies coming along great and Cat and Toris songs sound so amazing! Even though Jade and I are broken up when we all video chat I... Well everyone can tell how she doesn't like Tori and Cat being so close to me, but oh well. I'm over her. We're done do oh well. Either way her acting job is coming along great to! Andre and Robbie's co written song was actually really inspiring! It sounds great. They even said that Colombia pictures was thinking about signing them their own score making contracts for movies. Yesterday me and the girls went to the Vatican again and bought some really cool stuff! We even ate Italian pizza and a guy with a recorder played out in the street next to the restraint we were at! The news is getting a little unnerving... The girls are blowing it off though I've heard Tori and her parents arguing over the phone about it when she thought me and Cat were asleep. Well Cat was I wasn't. Tensions are really growing between China and Russia. Along with North Korea and the USA. I mean I feel safe all the way in Italy but it scares me knowing that these superpowers are string at each others throats. Oh well I'll just keep calm and cool and have a good time with my friends. What's the worst that can happen?

**1 week ago.**

Cats POV

I've had sooooooooooo much fun! Hehe. Beck and Tori have made this trip super fun! I haven't seen any unicorns though... How sad... Oh well! I've bought a lot of cute dresses! Tori made me pave a store because u wouldn't stop buying... She's just looking out for me. Trying to make sure I don't go broke! Haha. The songs and Becks movie are awesome! We officially heard and saw them yesterday at a ore showing for all involved with the film and songs! I'm so proud of us! I'm scared though... Everyone's fighting... I overheard Tori, Andre Beck and Jade talking about the news... Their all worried about what's going to happen... I also overheard Tori and her parents fighting again... they shouldn't fight so much... Her partner want her to go home but we only have a week left here and despite what the news says we're having so much fun here! We don't wanna leave yet. Her and Beck had finally convinced all of our parents along with Andre Jade and Robbie to let us stay. Yay! But my friends are worried about me and the news...They don't think I should know... They say I'm to innocent... Their right. I don't like it when people fight. Especially about dumb things like politics and money? Why not something logical like whether giraffes like fruits or vegetables more? I dont understand why they fight for such bad reasons... Why can't everyone in the world just get along? We're all human right?

**Present day**

Tori and Car sat on Cats bed and stared at the TV. They couldn't believe what was happening. Firefights across the world had broken out between North Korea and NATO along with China and Russia. North Korea had launched several small attacks in South Korea. Japan was declaring a state of emergency and was mobilizing all it's military forces. The European nations along with Brazil, The United States, Canada, Mexico, Peru and Argentina were hosting an emergency meeting to discuss what course of actions should be taken. Cats eyes were red and puffy. Even though she claimed to be ok Tori knew she was absolutely terrified. Tori looked back at the door leading to the living room in their hotel room. It was closed and she could get the muffled voice of beck talking to the airline trying to move their tickets to today instead of tomorrow. They hadn't wanted to stay the whole time in Italy but now things were really getting serious they all decided they needed to get home as quickly as possible. Tori turned back to the TV as the door flew open. Beck walked over and sat next to the girls. He ran his hand through his hair. The people who had paid for them to come had abandoned them about a day ago. Fortunately they had enough money to pay for the Hotel for three more nights and they had already been given their plane tickets home. Beck sighed getting both their attention though he already had Tori's.

"Guys... They canceled out tickets..."

Tori just stared at him with her mouth open. Cat just looked even more sated. If it was even possible.

"But... Well... We can just buy new tickets! We have enough money together don't we?!" Tori said with a hopeful smile. Beck placed his hand on her shoulder. He smiled a truly sad smile.

"Tori it's not that simple.. All flights in Italy have been canceled... Military override..." He explained. Tori just looked back at the TV. Now they were never getting home. She zoned out but she could hear Beck trying to explain to Cat what that meant. Tori just stared at the TV. She remembered all her adventures with her friends. From their ping pong team to getting trapped at nozus with Robbie, to getting trapped in a boiling hot rv to getting detention together. They had been young, innocent and free. Careless teenagers. Toris heart dropped at the thought of never seeing Andre, Robbie, and even Jade again. It dropped again when she thought of her parents and Trina... She wanted to tell them how much she loved them. She had never told them how much she really cared about them, even Trina. She pulled out her phone and dialed her parents number. An unknown voice answered. Before Tori could speak a voice spoke back to her.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but all service lines are in use or no longer operational at this time please try your call again later. Thank you." A machine spoke to her. It began to repeat the message in Italian. Tori groaned and tossed her phone over to her bed.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked looking over at her.

"The phone service is backed up... I can't even get a hold of my parents" she sighed. Beck sighed. This vacation had turned into a nightmare. Cat stared at the TV and gasped. footage was being played of a confrontation of US and North Korean forces in the Pacific ocean.

"Guys we'll get home right?" Cat asked looking at Beck and Tori with puppy dog eyes. Tori and Beck looked at each other. Tori bit her lip. She didn't know what to say to Cat.

"Of course we will." Beck said smiling. Cat smiled and looked back at the TV. Tori glared at Beck. He smiled sadly and she understood. Cat was to innocent she wouldn't understand. They stared back at the TV. The same question going through their minds. _Will We ever get home..._

-

Jade looked out the window of the plane. Rock and roll playing through her headphones. She watched as the landscape rolled by. Two F16 fighter jets flew by and tremendous speeds. She leaned closer to window trying to see where they were headed. She wasn't surprised that the air-force had mobilized. Her, Andre and Robbie had been watching the news just like Tori and the others. They had seen what was happening. She wondered if they had gotten on their flight yet, since it had been delayed the last time the two groups had talked. Andre sat next to jade in the middle seat. Listening to music and writing down song lyrics. Robbie was next to him in the Aisle seat with Rex in hand, playing a game on his pear pad. She remembered their talk before leaving the airport in New York.

_"Do you think it'll just all blow over?" Robbie asked with a sad expression._

"Doubt it." Jade said.

"Well its happened before. Look at the Cold War. It could just be like that." Andre said with a half hearted smile.

"What about Tori an the others?" Robbie _asked with a frown. They had all been wondering about their friends. Whether or not they were safe._

"They'll be fine. Their in Europe all the fighting is half a world away." Andre said patting Robbie on the shoulder.

"Maybe Vega will stay over there too" Jade smirked.

"If only you had stayed instead" Rex said. Jade glared at him.

"What were all thinking it." Rex said defensively. The others chuckled. A silence overtook them as they went deep into thought, until Robbie finally broke it.

"I just hope we see everyone again. And our lives go back to normal." He sighed. Andre nodded in agreement.

"Eh" Jade spat. She was lying. She was terrified. She remembered how horrible the Second World War had been. She didn't want there to be a third. She missed her friends...yes tori included. She wanted them to just go back to school and laugh again, and go on more wacky adventures. She hated what was going in.

Jade felt a tap on her shoulder pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over and Andre was trying to say something. She took off her headphones.

"We're about to land no electronics." Andre said simply. She nodded and put her phone and headphones away. She felt the plane descend.

-

Andre walked into the airport. He smiled as he stretched his legs.

"Feels go to be home don't it." He smiled looking back and Jade and Robbie.

"Of course it does!" Jade said in her Tori imitation voice.

"Jade really.." Robbie sighed. Jade was about to say something when it happened. There was a rumble. Then the next thing Jade knew she was on the ground. A ring was in her ears. Her vision was blurry. She blinked trying to clear her vision. Slowly it came back. Andre and Robbie were over her. Andre was yelling something at her but she couldn't hear anything but the ringing. Robbie was just staring down the way they had come. Jade slowly say up her body aching. She followed Robbie's gaze and gasped. The whole area behind them including the plane was ruble and fire. It was torn apart. Her hearing suddenly came back cramming her brain with all sorts of noises. Sirens were blaring, but from outside. People were screaming and yelling. Another unable shook the ground and a huge explosion thundered through the air.

"Jade we need to go now!" Andre yelled yanking her to her feet. He was freaking out but his protective instincts had kicked in. Not wasting another second Andre sprinted towards the exit of the airport. Jade and Robbie following behind. They saw another part of the airport had been turned to ruble and fire. They saw a few lifeless bodies littering the floor. Andre didn't dare look at them. The sight would only terrify him more. They finally reached the exit. They stumbled outside along with hundreds of other making their way outside. Andre e spaced from the crowd and stared up  
Into the sky. The sky was orange and smoke rose into the air. Andre stood frozen in his spot. Jade and Robbie broke free of the crowd and made their way too him. Jade followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh chiz..." Rex stated. The puppet was miraculously alive and with Robbie still.

"No kidding" Andre sighed.

Jade couldn't even speak. She stared into the sky. Hundreds of black planes flew over Los Angeles. Black ordinance dropping from them. Bombs. More explosions echoed through the air. Sirens continuously blared. Los Angeles was being bombed.

World War III had begun.


	3. Chapter 2 Escaping the city's

Here's the next chapter! It's alright not the best but not the worst. So hope you enjoy.

OC contest is still open  
Guys! So refer back to very jest chapter for form! And review!

Characters thoughts in Italics

**Chapter 2: Escaping the city's**

Toris eyes filled with tears as she stared at the TV. News was just being reported that Los Angeles was being bombed. Her home. Her family. Her school. All of it of was being burned to ashes by North Korea. It had been confirmed north Korea had declared War against America. She remembered Jade, Andre and Beck had gotten on their flight back to LA. Had they even made it? We're they alive? Her mind ran wild with questions.

"Do you think Jade and them..." Beck started. He couldn't finish the sentence, but Tori knew what he was asking. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jade tough. Andres smart and Robbie's well Robbie... I'm sure their fine" she smiled half hearted. After looking at what was happening to LA she was almost sure they were dead but he didn't have the heart to say it.

" Why do people have to be so mean?" Cat cried stuffing her face against Toris arm. Beck clenched his fist. People were destroying his home and he couldn't do anything to stop them. The lights flickered. Beck glanced at Tori. A rumble went through the earth an the room slightly shook. The lights flickered again. The feed on the TV suddenly flickered and went to static. The erie buzz filled the room. Cat looked up and at the TV.

"Whys the TV doing that?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't..." Tori began. And explosion echoed outside. The stared at the window. Beck slowly got up. Another explosion rang out. Beck looked back at the girls. Someone hung told him to run. He jumped at the girls and grabbed them. He pulled them behind one of the beds. Another explosion rang out much louder. The room shook and the glass widow shattered and fell apart. The TV fell over as did the paintings on the walls. Sirens and car alarms blared outside. Cat cried violently. Becks stood up and looked at the window.

"We need to leave now." He snapped. Tori nodded to shocked to say anything.

"Tori. Get your things together I'll be right back." Beck ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Tori slowly got to her feet. She felt dazed. She quickly snapped out of it and did what beck told her. She ignored the crying Cat and rushed over to the drawers with her stuff. She shoved several pairs of clothes in a small bag she had bitten a few days ago. She ran over to the bath room and shoved hers and Cats toiletries in the bag. She set the bag down and quickly a bag for Cat. She had finished rather quickly and Beck was still not back. She sat next to Cat who had managed To stop crying but was still absolutely terrified. She let out a long sigh trying to clear her mind. They had to find shelter and food. Those were essentials. She started to think of where she could find them. The door flew open and Beck flew into the room, a bag in his hands.

"Tori we need to leave now." He said with much haste in his voice.

"Why what's wrong?" She asked standing up.

"Trust me we named to go now." Beck walked over to her, grabbed the girls bags and looked at Tori straight in the eyes. Seeing the fear in his eyes behind his calm composure she understood. She pulled Cat to her feet.

"Cat look we need to go now ok? We need to find a safe place from..." She tried to think of a word.

"From the bad men outside." Beck came to her rescue.

"Yes! From the bad men ok?" Tori looked at the red head. Cat just nodded she was to depressed to say anything.

"Let's go." Beck said with much haste. He jogged towards the door quickly followed by the two girls. They left the room and ran down the hall towards the elevator.

"Wait! We should take the stairs just in case." Beck said turning to the right towards a door that said 'stairs' in both Italian and English.

"What why?" Tori said furiously pressing the call Button for the elevator.

"The explosions I don't want to be in that elevator when it breaks and falls down." Beck said yanking the door open. Tori groaned and followed pulling Cat along. Another explosion shook the building. Cat stared nervously at the ceiling as dust drifted down. They weren't the only ones going down the stairs. At least a dozen other people were fleeing the hotel by the stairs. The kids rooms were in the fifth floor fortunately so they didn't have far to go. They made it down the lobby. It had once been beautiful with sculptures, plants, pairings and painted glass windows, but now it laid in ruins. The glass windows were shattered, sculptures toppled over, paintings in the floor and the staff seemed to have completely disappeared as people scurried about. The kids slowly approached the front sliding doors. Beck peaked out into the streets beyond. Cars lay in flames, rubble littering the ground, along with bodies. Beck but his lip. He didn't want the girls to see this. He turned back towards Cat and Tori.

"Let's try the back." He said moving past them.

"What why?" Tori glanced outside and let out a small gasp. She understood why Beck didn't want them to go out the front. She turned and followed Beck pulling along a silent Cat.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked with a squeak.

"Where going... To... Find a place to stay ok?" Tori said with half a smile. She wasn't even sure where they were going just that they needed to leave. Another explosion sounded outside. The girls caught up with Beck and a glass door at the end of a hallway. Beck looked outside the pool and jacuzzi of the hotel laid outside the door. Rubble littered the area but fortunately no dead bodies. Beck slowly opened the door. The door slipped off its hinges and collapsed forward. Beck blinked at the sight. If it wasn't door the current situation he would've let out a chuckle.

"Hehe you broke it.." Cat said. A little light of happiness re-emerging in her sad eyes. Tori and Beck couldn't help smile. Beck took the lead, the girls following behind. They walked through the back parking lot and into a major street way. Just what Beck had been trying to avoid. Bodies and destruction littered the streets. Black planes could be seen off in the distant sky. People moved about in either clean or tattered clothes. Some obviously being survivors of whatever had happened. Beck approached a young blond woman.

"Mam what happened?" He asked with much distress. Cat had started to cry again. She looked at Beck.

"Well... I no spoke English well... But we argh ahh been boambed." She said with a heavy Italian accent. Bombed... The word echoed in his head. Before Beck could respond the woman wandered off in a daze. Groans and a coupled screams began to fill the air as the realization of what had happened dawned on everyone. Beck noticed something in the air. It moved slowly. A person. Not just one. Dozens. Parachutes opened up as the men slowed down. A bad feeling overcame Tori.

"Beck..." She said softly. Beck glanced at her. He too feeling uneasy. The men landed a coupled hundred feet down the street around a more crowded group of people. Gunfire echoed through the air. Men began to drop with bullet holes. The woman and children fleeing. Beck turned and grabbed Toris hand and ran up the street opposite in direction. Gunfire continued as more men began to drop as the men with the parachutes shot with their automatic weapons. The men began to grab woman and children and force them into submission. Beck turned down an alley way to his left between to large buildings Tori and Cat panting as they kept running not letting up. A door burst open and a girl burst into the alley obviously fleeing from something. Beck didn't see her in time and slammed straight into her. The both yelled as the tumbled over. Tori tripped over Beck and Cat tripped over the girl. The groaned as the slowly got back to their feet. Beck rubbed his head. The girl just glared at him.

"What the heck man!" She said without an accent. She was tall about Becks height, with light brown hair. It was lightly wavy and fell down to her mid-back. Her eyes were green and she had extremely long lashes. She was light skinned and wore clothes aim miler to Toris skinny jeans and purple top, she wore skinny jeans with a lose blue top.

"Sorry! Just those men their killing people!" Beck quickly explained. The girls face softened. Suddenly five men in black body armor, carrying automatic weapons burst out the door behind the girl. Cat screamed in surprise.

"Grab them!" One of the men yelled. A single man went for each of the kids. Tori scramble to get away but the man chasing her pulled her by the hair down to the ground. She let out a yelp in pain. Cat cried more. A man grabbed her and threw the small girl to the ground. Beck threw a lunch at one of the men. His hand slammed into one of their faces sending the man reeling back. Before he could get another punch off a man tackled him to the ground. The man pushed beck down and got to his feet. He kicked Beck in the gut. Beck groaned in pain covering his stomach as he curled into a ball.

"Beck!" Tori cried trying to crawl over to him.

"Get back girl!" A man grabbed Tori by the hair again and pulled her back. She grunted.

"Stop! Please!" Cat said through her tears. One if the men slapped her.

"No more talking little girl." He snarled. Cat whimpered in reply. The man holding Tori released her and she crawled over to comfort a crying Cat. The fourth man brought over the other girl and shoved her next to Tori. The girl glared at the man then turned to look over at Beck who was still on the ground. Beck looked up. One man stood over him. He had a scraggly beard and mustache. A cigar hung out if his mouth. He looked down at Beck.

"Get them ready for the camp. They'll make good workers." He devilishly grinned. Beck tried to get to his feet but the man shoved him back down with his boot. The man glared at Beck.

"This boys got some fight in him. But well break him" he smiled. He lifted his gun. The last Beck saw was the butt of the gun.

-

Jade couldn't move. Couldn't breath. Couldn't blink. Her home was burning in front of her eyes. Sure she liked fire, blood and all sorts of creepy things but she didn't like this one bit.

"Jade!" Andre shook her. She snapped out of it looking back at him.

"We need to go!"

"Where can we go? Everything's burning." Jade said turning back to the scene.

"Let's stop by our homes. I'm sure our family's are alright but we may need to help them." Andre said quickly. People raged passed them. Sirens and screams filled the air.

"My brother..." Jade said in revelation. She turned towards the parking lot. Areas were filled with flames and smoke. A few bodies laid about. Jade tried not to pay attention to them as she sprinted towards her car. She climbed over a small rock wall and got to her car. Andre and Robbie got there a few seconds later.

_Keys keys keys..._ Jade tried to think of where her keys were. They were in her luggage. She kicked her car and let out a furious yell.

"What?" Robbie asked confused.

"My keys were in my luggage." Jade spat. They stood silent staring at the car till Andre finally broke the silence. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand.

"Well it's not like law an order applies to much right now. They've got bigger fish to fry."

Andre smashed the window of jades car setting off the alarm, but with all the sirens and screams it made little difference. He unlocked the door for her. Jade got in the drivers seat while Andre got in the passengers, and Robbie got in the back.

"Wait how are we gonna start the car?" Robbie asked sticking his head through the gap between the two front seats. Jade reached over Andre and opened the glove compartment. She pulled out a pair of keys.

"I always have spares." She smirked.

"Wait why is it in the car? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of having a spare?" Andre said confused.

"I didn't think it through ok?" Jade snapped as she started the car. The engine roared to life. They were off. Jade drove through the side streets as careful as she could. She avoided any major streets not wanting to get caught in traffic, debris or whatever else laid on the streets from the bombs. Even on the side streets though debris cluttered the streets. Jade had to swerve over and over to avoid it. Homes were shattered and burning. Car were flipped and torn apart. Earth laid torn up everywhere and every now an then a couple of bodies would litter the ground. They turned onto Jades street. Jade gasped as she approached her house. Her house was literally torn in two. Fire englufed the center and left half. Wood splinters laid all around. Concrete and earth laid everywhere. Jade stopped the car in the middle of the road and slowly got out. She fell to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. Her house had been obliterated by the bombing.

Andre kneeled down next to her.

"Jade?" He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What?... What could you possibly want Andre!" She yelled. He moved back a little startled.

"We need to go... Please... My grandma." He said. His eyes filled with fear and dread. Jade quickly wiped her tears. She had to do something. She couldn't just sob that wasn't Jade.

"Alright. Let's go then." She said quickly standing up. Andre looked at Robbie who had been standing on the other side of Jade. Both of them confused by we sudden mood change. They shrugged and went back to the Car. Once everyone was in. Jade was off again. Jade turned right down a one way street. She stopped. The entire middle of the street has a hole in it with all kids of debris covering the surprising area. She looked back to check the other way. The left was also covered in debris. She let out a groan in frustration.

"A bomb must've hit there dead on." Robbie said softly referring to the hole in front of them. He still couldn't believe what was going on. He was so shocked by this. Why would someone attack them? What had they done? But his heart was not only troubled by that... But by his friends... The ones across the world. Tori, Cat and Beck.. Would her ever see them again? Toris smile? Becks calm attitude? Cats face? He wondered how it was in Italy. _Probably safe and cozy._ He thought. Jade backed the car up. Only one way to go. Straight. Jade didn't want to go Straight. It led straight into a major street. Exactly what she wanted to avoid. But she couldn't go back. She didn't know any other way to get to Andres house. She only knew these two ways. Going right. Or going straight. She had one choice. The car was off again. After five minutes they turned onto the major rode. Cars were torn apart. Fires everywhere. Bodies littering the ground and cars. There was no way to fit a car through all the mess. Several people walked around wailing and conversing. Others trying to help a few people trapped in the cars. And others again hunching over dead bodies sobbing. Andre couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Jade got out of the car and looked around.

"Guess we can only go back now.." Robbie said as he and Andre both got out of the car. Jade ran her hand through her hair. Bang. They heard a gunshot and dived behind Jades car. Suddenly more screams filled the air with automatic gunfire. Something about the scream other then the obvious unnerved Andre. The screams were close by... Very close. He got up slowly and looked through the car window. The people e had seen mourning were getting shot. Men in black body armor with automatic weapons were gunning down men. Woman and children were being subdued. There was at least thirty men spread out across the street.

"We have to go now!" Andre snapped in a harsh whisper as he got back down.  
Jade just nodded.

"Wait why?" Robbie asked as jade reached for the door.

" I wouldn't do that little girl." A man appeared from behind the car. He wore black body armor and a fully automatic AK47 in his hands. He had blonde hair.

"Not unless you want to go night night." He said. His accent was heavily Russian. He heaved his gun over his shoulder. Another man walked up next to him.

"So we got ourselves some Americans?" He said with an Arabian accent.  
"Aye" the man with Russian accent smiled.

"Well then..." A squeal of tired. A van smashed into the men sending them flying. The van was purple with splats of other colors all over it. The side door slide open. Revealing the last person they expected.

"Good Gandhi! I did not see them!" Sikowitz said with grief.

"Thank you!" Robbie yelled running to give him a hug. Jade and Andre stood up.

"I don't even want to know what they wanted with..." Andre said fear in his voice. sikowitz noticed the guns.

"Well they don't look very friendly.." He mumbled. Suddenly bullets pinged off the van and jades car, causing the kids to jump. Andre saw more men approaching them. Their guns firing. More bullets ricocheted of the cars.

"Get in!" Sikowitz ordered jumping back into the drivers seat. The kids climbed into the van and slammed the door. A bullet tore through the door and lodged itself into the other door barely missing jades head.

"Go!" Jade screamed. The van peeled out and sped off.

"Everyone ok?" Sikowitz yelled.

"Terrific!" Jade yelled sarcastically.

"Sikowitz where are we going?" Andre asked. The van jerked as Sikowitz turned down onto the freeway. The van swerved as he avoided cars and bodies.

"Well My pupils were headed towards a nearby safe zone. Before I ran into you kids I got something on a radio about a safe zone outside LA for all surviving American citizens." The teacher responded.

Jade sighed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had a feeling she would need all the sleep she could possibly get.

-

Ok so not the best ending for a chapter but none the less I couldn't figure out a Way to end this chapter. So review and hope you enjoyed! Also OC contest is still open guys! So send me your characters! Thanks for reading! God Bless You all! :)


End file.
